The present invention relates to a drawbar clevis assembly.
Typically, a tractor drawbar includes a clevis assembly. A towed implement can be coupled to the clevis with a drawbar pin which passes through the clevis and the implement drawbar. When certain implements, such as a baler or hay equipment, are coupled to certain current production tractor drawbars, the forward pitching of the tractor can cause the rear end of the implement to drag on the ground and pick up debris. This requires a drawbar with a larger offset, but the current drawbar strap (“hammerstrap”) and hardware are not compatible with a drawbar with a larger offset.